Fly Free
by Soul SingerTime Dancer
Summary: Alvira Kage Potter is the reincarnation of Alvira Kage Ukitake who was killed by a hollow. At the age of 14 she regains all the memories of her past life and tries to make her way back to her brother.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Bleach, or any songs/poems that may or may not end up in this fic no matter how much I want to.

"Captain Unohana come quick, Alvira's been hurt!" Alvira struggled to keep her eyes open as she looked up at her brother Jushiro, "It's no use, I'm dying. Captain Unohana won't be able to make it in time to save me", she said. At that he looked her in the eye," Alvira Kage Ukitake I swear to you that I will find you when you are reborn; not if, when." Alvira rolled her eyes at that, "Wow bro I don't think you can _get_ any cornier than that. " Closing her eyes she reminded herself to be serious, opening them again she looked at him and said," I'll hold you to that, see you in my next life brother." With that said she closed her eyes and succumbed to the waiting darkness

. Far away in London England…

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter you have a beautiful baby girl!" The nurse said as she handed the small pink wrapped bundle to the tired young mother. Smiling, Lily and James Potter looked down at their newborn daughter as she yawned and opened her bright green eyes. The door opened and in walked their two best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Grinning Sirius looked at the newest Potter and said "So the prongslett has finally decided to make herself known! What's her name?" Lily smiled at her husband's best friend then turned to look at her young daughter, "Alvira, her name is Alvira Kage Potter." James smiled and kissed his wife, "It's perfect."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Time Skip: 14 years later…

"Girl! Get down here and make us some breakfast!" Alvira sighed as she glanced in the mirror taking herself in, bright green eyes, black and white streaked hair, and a small lightning bolt shaped scar. 'Over the last few days my hair has been getting these white streaks, I wonder why?' she thought. "GIRL!" "Coming Uncle Vernon!" Alvira said as she walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, hardly sparing a glance to her uncle. 'More like fat assed pig' she thought as she started to make an omelet. 'Hmmm… Since today's my birthday maybe I should go to London and have the goblins do an inheritance test.' She mused sliding the omelet off on to a plate before starting on another as her horse faced aunt took the finished one away. 'Maybe I should ask Akihiro-sensei to take me' she thought as she finished the last omelet before washing, drying, and putting away the dishes.

**Flashback:**

An eight year old Alvira was running away from her cousin Dudley and his gang when she turned a corner and ran straight into a young man with a bag of groceries. He looked surprised when Alvira cannoned into him at a breakneck speed, but then he smiled bending down and gently helped her up while brushing the dirt off of her baggy clothes. Noticing how she jumped and looked around at the sound of the other kids shouting, he offered to let her hide in his dojo which was only a block away. Smiling gratefully Alvira nodded and followed him to his dojo where he introduced himself. "My name is Akihiro Takahashi. I'm a martial artist who recently opened this dojo after moving here from Japan. Now would you mind telling me why you were running?" At that Alvira looked down and hesitantly told him about her cousin's favorite pastime of "Alvira Hunting". After hearing this Akihiro was furious, he wanted to complain to the boy's parents but he knew that it would just end up hurting Alvira. Bending down he said "How about I teach you martial arts? That way you can defend yourself against your cousin and his gang. All you need to do is come here once a day and I'll teach you." Alvira's smile was blinding as she nodded furiously. Laughing Akihiro sent her home as she thanked him over and over again.

**End Flashback:**

Smiling at the memory Alvira grabbed the iPod that Hermione got her for her 13th birthday and walked to the door, "I'm going out!" Her aunt's only reply was "Be back by eight!" Alvira sighed as she put her ear buds in and walked out the door. She turned on one of her favorite songs by the band Skillet and started to sing along:

_**Tick tock, hear the clock count down,**_

_**Wish the minute hand could be rewound;**_

_**So much to do, and so much I need to say,**_

_**Will tomorrow be too late?**_

_**Feel the moment slip into the past,**_

_**Like sand through an hourglass;**_

_**In the madness, I guess I just forget,**_

_**To do all the things I said...**_

_**Time passes by,**_

_**Never thought I'd wind up,**_

_**One step behind;**_

_**Now I've made my mind up...**_

_**Today, I'm gonna try a little harder;**_

_**Gonna make every minute last longer;**_

_**Gonna learn to forgive and forget,**_

_**'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it;**_

_**Today, I'm gonna love my enemies;**_

_**Reach out to somebody who needs me;**_

_**Make a change, make the world a better place,**_

_**'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late...**_

_**One day too late...**_

_**One day too late...**_

_**Tick tock, hear my life pass by,**_

_**I can't erase and I can't rewind,**_

_**Of all the things I regret the most I do...**_

_**Wish I'd spent more time with you;**_

_**Here's my chance for a new beginning,**_

_**I saved the best for a better ending;**_

_**In the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see;**_

_**You'll get the very best of me...**_

_**Time passes by,**_

_**Never thought I'd wind up,**_

_**One step behind;**_

_**Now I've made my mind up...**_

_**Today, I'm gonna try a little harder;**_

_**Gonna make every minute last longer;**_

_**Gonna learn to forgive and forget,**_

_**'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it;**_

_**(Today!) Today, I'm gonna love my enemies;**_

_**(Today!) Reach out to somebody who needs me;**_

_**Make a change, make the world a better place,**_

_**'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late...**_

_**Your time is running out,**_

_**You're never gonna get it back!**_

_**So make the most of every moment,**_

_**Stop saving the best for last!**_

_**(Today!) Today, I'm gonna try a little harder;**_

_**(Today!) Gonna make every minute last longer;**_

_**Gonna learn to forgive and forget,**_

_**'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it;**_

_**(Today!) Today, I'm gonna love my enemies;**_

_**(Today!) Reach out to somebody who needs me;**_

_**Make a change, make the world a better place,**_

_**'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late!**_

_**One day too late!**_

_**One day too late...**_

_**One day too late...**_

_**One day too late...**_

Alvira was about half way through the park when she heard a sound behind her. As she was turning to see what it was she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

Read and Review Pls!


End file.
